Dynasty
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Alvins mom calls and he has to leave Brittney (CGI)
1. Goodbye

And all I gave you is gone 

Tumbled like it was stone 

Thought we built a Dynasty that heaven couldn't shake 

Thought we built a Dynasty forever couldn't break up

"Britt" said Alvin sitting beside her

"Yeah" said Brittney looking at Alvin

"I have to go" said Alvin

"Go where" asked Brittney laughing a little

"My Mom wants to see me" said Alvin

"You mean you, Theodore and Simon are going to see your Mom" said Brittney and then she saw the look on Alvins face

"How long" asked Brittney

"A year" said Alvin

"A year, a Whole year or maybe even longer" said Brittney loudly and she started to cry and Alvin gently embraced her and she put her head on his chest

"Hey, Britt it's not like I'm never gonna see you again" said Alvin

"I know, But I'm going to miss you so much" said Brittney

"I'm gonna miss you too, Britt" said Alvin


	2. Its been a week

It's only been a week since Alvin left and every time she walked by Alvins door she went in and looked out of the window hoping and praying he was alright and she started crying and went to her own room that Alvin always said was too 'Girly' and then her phone rang

"Hello" Brittney answered

"Hey, Britt" said Alvin, he was so exausted and Brittney knew

"What's wrong, Alvin" said Brittney

"I'm just tired" said Alvin and he continued "How are things there" he asked

"Pretty good, everybody misses you" said Brittney

"Everybody else" said Alvin teasingly

"Very funny, Alvin, I think I'm done crying over you" said Brittney

"Aww, Britt, you cried over me" said Alvin

"Anyway, how's everything down there" asked Brittney

"well my Mom is sick and said sometime before she dies she wants to meet the girl I love and see Simon and Theodore one last time" said Alvin

"Do you want me to come down" asked Brittney

"No, She's having a rough time and Theodore and Simon will wanna come and I don't want you guys to see her like this" said Alvin

"I know how it feels to see a parent vulnerable like that" said Brittney

"I miss you, Britt" said Alvin

"I miss you too" said Brittney

"You won't have to miss me for much longer" said Alvin

"Why" asked Brittney

"Well, My Moms getting transported to our local hospital" said Alvin

"When" asked Brittney

"In two months" said Alvin

"I can't wait" said Brittney

"Me either" said Alvin

"Alvin, I have to be serious about this" said Brittney

"What" asked Alvin

"I love you" said Brittney

"I love you too" said Alvin and there were more voices on the other end of the phone

"I gotta go" said Alvin with a sigh

"I Love you bye" said Brittney

"Love you" said Alvin hanging up the phone and Brittney turned her phone off and went to sleep


	3. Crying even though she knows

"Britt" said Alvin brushing his fingers through her long blonde hair

"Yeah" said Brittney

"I want you to know, no matter what happens I will always love you" said Alvin

"Same here" said Brittney with a smile before her and Alvin kissed passionately

And then Brittney woke up she looked at the clock and it was 12 :00 in the morning and she went into Alvins room and grabbed one of his sweaters and slid it on and then grabbed his blanket and she was crying while doing this and went back to sleep

"She's upstairs, Alvin" said Simon

"Thanks" said Alvin and he headed upstairs he first checked his room and unpacked and noticed his blanket wasn't on his bed and went to check Brittneys room and found her sleeping with his sweater on and Blanket wrapped around her and he walked up to her and brushed the hairs out of eyes and then he saw her glassy blue eyes open

"Alvin" said Brittney

"Hey, Britt" said Alvin and she jumped into his arms hugging him and he hugged her back

"I missed you so much" said Brittney

"I missed you too" said Alvin and they kissed

"I can see how much you missed me" said Alvin gesturing to his sweater and blanket

"I needed to do this" said Brittney

"I understand I stole this from you before I left" said Alvin showing her a shirt

"Oh and nobody except for Simon knows about us" said Brittney

"It doesn't really matter if everybody knows about us or not" said Alvin

"I know but it's nice knowing that it's just the two of us" said Brittney and then Alvins phone made a buzz and he grabbed it and looked at it

"How long will it take you to get dressed and get your hair brushed" asked Alvin

"Not long" said Brittney and she got up and grabbed a pair of clothes went in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with her hair down and wearing Alvins sweater

"Wanna go see my Mom" asked Alvin

"Of course" said Brittney with a sympathetic smile and they went down stairs and Alvin explained the ordeal to Simon and Theodore and then they went to the hospital and there was Vinny coughing and when she saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore ,it looked like her spirits were lifted

"Come here my dear boys" she said and one by one they went and hugged her and that's when she noticed Brittney

"Alvin, Who is this beautiful girl" asked Vinny and Simon took Theodore out of the room

"Mom, this is Brittney, the girl I was telling you about" said Alvin

"Why isn't she a beauty' said Vinny and she continued "come here, dear" she said and Alvin watched her walk over with a smile

"Alvin, go be with your brothers" said Vinny and Alvin walked out of the room

"Dear, I know how much Alvin cares for you and I wanted to give you this" said Vinny handing her a box and Vieanna continued "it's the necklace My Mother in law gave me when I was pregnant" she said

"But I'm not pregnant" said Brittney confused

"Brittney, Dear, I'll be long gone by the time you have a baby, But I want you to have this" said Vinny

"Vinny" said Brittney

"Yes,dear" said Vinny

"Could you tell me about Alvins father" asked Brittney

"Well, I was so young and he was kind and we were in love and I got pregnant and their father was there for me until after the boys were born" said Vinny

"What was his name" asked Brittney

"Now don't tell Alvin he won't be happy that I told you" said Vinny

"Don't worry I won't" said Brittney

"Well, his name was Alvin" said Vinny

"Wait, your son Alvin is Alvin junior" said Brittney and Vinny nodded

"The boys were always asking about their father and I always told them the truth" said Vinny and she continued "dear, I don't have much longer, can you get the boys" she asked and Brittney nodded and got up and went to get the boys

"Boys" said Vinny

"Yes Mom" they said

"It's my time to go" said Vinny and Brittney looked to Alvin and saw the tears in his eyes and the same with Theodore and Simon

"I love you, I am the luckiest woman in the world to have had Babies as perfect as you" said Vinny

"We love you too" said Alvin, Simon, Theodore

"Alvin, come here for a second" said Vinny and Alvin did as he was told and she handed him a piece of paper and she did the same with all of the boys

"I love you and I hope you don't dwell on me for your entire lives , go out and live your lives, get married and have children, be good my boys and I love you all so very much" said Vinny looking at the boys one last time and then taking her last breath with a smile and Brittney went up to Alvin and put her head on his shoulder to try and comfort him


	4. I couldn't sleep

"Britt" said Alvin brushing his fingers through her long blonde hair

"Yeah" said Brittney

"I want you to know, no matter what happens I will always love you" said Alvin

"Same here" said Brittney with a smile before her and Alvin kissed passionately

And then Brittney woke up she looked at the clock and it was 12 :00 in the morning and she went into Alvins room and grabbed one of his sweaters and slid it on and then grabbed his blanket and she was crying while doing this and went back to sleep

"She's upstairs, Alvin" said Simon

"Thanks" said Alvin and he headed upstairs he first checked his room and unpacked and noticed his blanket wasn't on his bed and went to check Brittneys room and found her sleeping with his sweater on and Blanket wrapped around her and he walked up to her and brushed the hairs out of eyes and then he saw her glassy blue eyes open

"Alvin" said Brittney

"Hey, Britt" said Alvin and she jumped into his arms hugging him and he hugged her back

"I missed you so much" said Brittney

"I missed you too" said Alvin and they kissed

"I can see how much you missed me" said Alvin gesturing to his sweater and blanket

"I needed to do this" said Brittney

"I understand I stole this from you before I left" said Alvin showing her a shirt

"Oh and nobody except for Simon knows about us" said Brittney

"It doesn't really matter if everybody knows about us or not" said Alvin

"I know but it's nice knowing that it's just the two of us" said Brittney and then Alvins phone made a buzz and he grabbed it and looked at it

"How long will it take you to get dressed and get your hair brushed" asked Alvin

"Not long" said Brittney and she got up and grabbed a pair of clothes went in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with her hair down and wearing Alvins sweater

"Wanna go see my Mom" asked Alvin

"Of course" said Brittney with a sympathetic smile and they went down stairs and Alvin explained the ordeal to Simon and Theodore and then they went to the hospital and there was Vinny coughing and when she saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore ,it looked like her spirits were lifted

"Come here my dear boys" she said and one by one they went and hugged her and that's when she noticed Brittney

"Alvin, Who is this beautiful girl" asked Vinny and Simon took Theodore out of the room

"Mom, this is Brittney, the girl I was telling you about" said Alvin

"Why isn't she a beauty' said Vinny and she continued "come here, dear" she said and Alvin watched her walk over with a smile

"Alvin, go be with your brothers" said Vinny and Alvin walked out of the room

"Dear, I know how much Alvin cares for you and I wanted to give you this" said Vinny handing her a box and Vieanna continued "it's the necklace My Mother in law gave me when I was pregnant" she said

"But I'm not pregnant" said Brittney confused

"Brittney, Dear, I'll be long gone by the time you have a baby, But I want you to have this" said Vinny

"Vinny" said Brittney

"Yes,dear" said Vinny

"Could you tell me about Alvins father" asked Brittney

"Well, I was so young and he was kind and we were in love and I got pregnant and their father was there for me until after the boys were born" said Vinny

"What was his name" asked Brittney

"Now don't tell Alvin he won't be happy that I told you" said Vinny

"Don't worry I won't" said Brittney

"Well, his name was Alvin" said Vinny

"Wait, your son Alvin is Alvin junior" said Brittney and Vinny nodded

"The boys were always asking about their father and I always told them the truth" said Vinny and she continued "dear, I don't have much longer, can you get the boys" she asked and Brittney nodded and got up and went to get the boys

"Boys" said Vinny

"Yes Mom" they said

"It's my time to go" said Vinny and Brittney looked to Alvin and saw the tears in his eyes and the same with Theodore and Simon

"I love you, I am the luckiest woman in the world to have had Babies as perfect as you" said Vinny

"We love you too" said Alvin, Simon, Theodore

"Alvin, come here for a second" said Vinny and Alvin did as he was told and she handed him a piece of paper and she did the same with all of the boys

"I love you and I hope you don't dwell on me for your entire lives , go out and live your lives, get married and have children, be good my boys and I love you all so very much" said Vinny looking at the boys one last time and then taking her last breath with a smile and Brittney went up to Alvin and put her head on his shoulder to try and comfort him


End file.
